This is the Story That Never Ends!
by The Gone Angel
Summary: The title says my summary. But things are going wrong...the Cahills have to fight the horrible enemy: Vespers. Nope, just kidding. They have to fight the...fangirls? Read to find out why! And then the plot goes nowhere {like usual.}
1. The Cliche Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues. **

* * *

**Author's POV**

You know how stories suddenly come to a close whenever you are addicted day and night reading it? Whenever the poor author gets attacked with millions of screams and fangirls saying, "WRITE A FREAKIN' SEQUEL, GIRL." even when you said in your author's note that it _was the ending forever? _Well, you don't have to suffer with my story! It's the story that never ends! It's a fangirl's dream paradise come true! But problem is...I won't update often!

So that sucks for you. But don't worry, I'll continue this till I die or something.

**You will suffer from extreme horror though. THIS IS BETTER THAN A ROLLER COASTER OF FEAR! **

* * *

"Love, I love you," said Ian.

"I love you too," murmured Amy.

They leaned in closer till...

"CUT!" screamed Dan, "CUT THE HORROR FILM! This isn't going to be a fangirl's dream come true!"

"Why were we even trying to kiss each other?" asked Ian.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Typical Kabra."

"It's because the authors are controlling you to kiss! They're making you _love _each other! They're making my teen hormones like Natalie! I already feel the urge to kiss her!" Dan yelled, apparently hating growing up.

"I hate fangirls," muttered Ian, "they're destroying every ounce of my pride. Flushing it down the drain, I say."

"Ian, hate is a strong word I can only say to you, since you almost killed us a billion times," said Amy, "but I'm starting to regret those authors recording our moments in the clue hunt."

"_Moments," _Dan mimicked, grinning.

Amy blushed. "Dan, I did not mean it like that, and you know that."

"What does the ninja master _not _know?" Dan said.

"A lot, apparently," replied Ian, oblivious to Amy's seething glare. "You don't know a lot about Korea-wait, blast this bloody author!"

"Don't blast me," hissed Gone, "that's a sin to the Ninja God."

Ian fought the urge to roll his eyes like a teenager. "Oh great," uttered Ian, "another Dan."

Gone disappeared, because she wasn't supposed to be in the story about going against-oops, am I writing this down?

"We need to take a stand," Amy murmured into the microphone that somehow came because Gone gave it to her.

Ian and Dan looked up from their _important_ fight, staring up at Amy in confusion.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Boys. I was talking about the authors," said Amy, muttering quietly, "idiots."

Dan and Ian heard it, since Amy never turned her microphone off. Amy's color drained from her face when she received a nasty glare from Ian, along with Dan's stubbornness to believe she was talking about him.

"Fanfiction is turning against us. There are few good stories, but this is getting out of hand with those...Amian songfics. Songfics aren't even allowed," Amy seethed, "We need a group of us to defeat the horrors. The people not following the rules, the people making overdone cliches about-"

"Us playing truth or dare," implied Ian.

"Us having _another _reunion. How many reunions do we need? Fiske isn't that stupid to confine us in a room," Dan declared.

"Locking Amy and Ian in a closet," added the punk girl.

"Nellie!" cried Amy, "we're in a crisis!"

"So I've heard. Your screaming for freedom is echoing in my ears, and even my music doesn't do _that," _Nellie announced, "and by the way, Natalie is going to join in."

"Ugh, my girlfriend is-" Dan slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Teenage hormones, live with it. I've dealt with it too, dweeb," snapped Amy, but then saw Dan's face morph into a sad expression. "Sorry, Dan..."

"It's fine, I just hate them pairing me up with all those girls. I prefer being single," Dan replied.

"I prefer having my virginity," Amy claimed, who saw Ian's face flush crimson.

"Not my fault they make us married and made us have children," muttered Ian, who still had red covering himself. He even felt warm.

Nellie smiled at them all. "Guess what? We'll destroy it."

"That's the point," Dan said wryly, "and Ian? If you guys really do have children, remember I said to name the boy 'Dan.'"

* * *

**Sorry if this offends you, but my mind screamed for me to 'unleash my imagination.' Please review, so I know to add more humor, romance, or more humor! Don't worry, the whole Cahill gang will soon arrive. It takes time to write it. I'm serious, this story will last awhile.**

**Till someday when I leave fanfiction. Don't worry, that's in like, 5 or 6 more years. Don't forget to review!**

**Random Questions:**

**Favorite Color?**

**Favorite Line of this chapter?**

**Where do you live?**

**Do you like cats or dogs?**

**Favorite book series?**

**~Gone**


	2. Discontinued Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

* * *

******I'm sorry to inform you, but I'm discontinuing this never-ending story. NOT!**

**Author's POV**

You hate it when author's discontinue their stories after the interesting first chapter? I admit, I've done it too. This is the second lesson. You cannot do it without a good enough reason, to leave the poor readers with a cliffhanger for a year before saying you'll discontinue it. Forever. And then some author comes along and wants it. Then they write a chapter and discontinue it.

Psh, I don't even do that.

Poor authors too, their Private Messaging inbox gets so crapped up that they delete all the messages that say "UPDATE NOWZ" and "update?" and "UPDATE SOON, AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!"

Psh, virtual cookie.

* * *

Jonah was (surprisingly) jogging on his treadmill the Holts got him on one of those reunions. Oh, it was Christmas. Sometimes Jonah couldn't keep track of those pointless reunions. Every single year, Nellie put up the mistletoe, and every single year, Amy and Ian got caught under it. It was cliche. And in the other reunions. How come those authors decided to add the Top Dog pairings, and leave Jonah with Phoenix, or to be cursed forever alone?

No, it was different. How come _nobody _but this fanfiction author named Ivy figure out to actually pair him up with someone, and keep him correctly IC, even though he liked Sinead in them? Jonah heard his iPhone ring his favorite song: _All I wanna do, is love your body! Ooh ooh ooh!_

Jonah shook his head, embarrassed. "Gone, please change my ringtone to a more...hip song," he muttered, tapping the caller button, and turning off his treadmill.

**Ian Kabra.**

Jonah rolled his eyes. It wasn't like Ian wanted tickets to his upcoming concert, and he highly doubted the Cobra would have the guts to bring along his love, Amy Cahill. What a wuss. "I could do better," Jonah said, then cursing himself.

"What are you talking about, _cousin?" _drawled Ian.

"You're a wuss, Ian. Seriously, you and Amy have kissed more than a couple itself. You officially made a new meaning for _couple__," _replied Jonah, knowing Ian couldn't possibly have a remark for him.

A cough in the phone. Jonah grinned.

"What about you and _Sinead?" _asked Ian. Jonah could already picture the Cobra smirk on his face.

A muffled voice the background. Jonah stopped grinning.

"Kissy kissy, Jonah," snickered Ian. Jonah found himself staring at his feet, even though Ian wasn't even here in person.

"Okay, fine, Amy," said Ian, "Jonah, we need you at the CCC, fast. I don't mind though if your driver ditches you with your _fans-__" _Jonah heard the layered sarcasm. "or murders you. I don't-"

"Sorry Jonah," the breathless voice of Amy came on the iPhone.

"Why is the _Janus _needed?" Jonah asked bitterly.

"Hey, Jonah, I'm sorry Ian's being a grump. Between you and me," he could hear Amy lower her voice, "Ian is grumpy because I almost killed him for calling me love."

"Madrigal?" snorted Jonah, "unlikely."

"Amy, are you spreading garbage about me?" hissed Ian, "Jonah, come to the CCC."

Then the line cut with the familiar sound of a phone being stepped on, or smashed against the wall. "Yo, dad? I need to get to the CCC, and speedy," Jonah said, adding on his gangsta. He knew Ian would have killed him a million ways through the phone if he talked gangsta in front of him.

Jonah snorted. Next time he saw Ian, he'd tease him by calling him 'love.' Jonah couldn't wait to see the reaction.

* * *

_"I workout! Ah, girl look at that body, ah-"_

Hamilton answered the phone. "Dan, why are calling me when our rooms are next door to each other?"

"'Cause it's fun, and-"

"You're too lazy to get up," offered Hamilton.

"Right," said Dan.

"So, what?" asked Hamilton.

"Can you get me some diet Snapple?"

Hamilton sighed, and said teasingly, "No. Amy's the maid." Hamilton was about to disconnect, when Dan said,

"Also it's hilarious to hear your ringtone."

He turned beet red, and disconnected before the master ninja could taunt him about working out for the ladies. Psh, he did it for that and to punch the blood out of his cousins when they make fun of him and his music choices.

* * *

"Cahills," announced Amy, "we have a threat."

Murmurs went throughout the room.

"I knew they'd figure out," whispered Fiske to William McIntyre.

"The fangirls and fanboys are destroying us!" shouted Dan, a blinding light flashing on him. "Um, director Gone, please shine the light off my face. Please! The ninja master cannot be blind!"

Fiske raised an eyebrow. "Fangirls and Fanboys? I thought this was about the Vespers..."

"The Vespers?"

"Fangirls?"

"Fanboys?"

"Are they all united together to destroy us?" boomed Eisenhower.

"No, no," muttered Fiske quickly, "the Vespers are just really evil and trying to take over the world. That's all. The biggest problem is the fangirls and fanboys."

"Did Uncle Fiske use sarcasm?" Dan whispered in Natalie's ear.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but please get your rotten corpse breath off my beautiful face," replied Natalie, her voice a loud whisper.

Dan rolled his eyes.

Amy's eyes widened wide as saucers. "They could both be against us. It explains how they write so cliche and know about _every single clue hunt detail."_

__"Like Korea," muttered Ian.

Jonah screamed like Justin Bieber, "No! Help, Gone is already getting us! I'm screaming like JB now!"

"OMG, JUSTIN JONAH BIEBER-WIZARD!" screamed the girls on Bieber-fever.

Jonah covered his ears. Ian shot the girls with his (real) gun. Natalie shot the rest with her dart gun.

One girl stood. "He's our Wizard. We must take him away to our island!" she started evil laughing.

Another girl flicked her hair, annoyed. "Jonead rules. No. Freaking. Way. You'll. Take. Him."

"Oh no," muttered Amy, "it's too late. Sorry, Jonah..."

The girls stood, their eyes narrowed.

"Ivy, Bronze-san," warned Gone, the author of this fanfiction.

Bronze-san stamped her foot, like a boss. "No!" she snarled, anger laced within her voice.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Leave him be, and I will not kill," she said simply.

Gone screamed, "SHUT UP!" and threw them out of the fanfiction. Then Gone disappeared.

"That was painful to be around," said Dan.

"See? We need war," grumbled Ian, "I hate those gay stories. I loathe Dan and Hamilton, thank you very much, and Jonah is an idiot."

Then Ian smirked. "Actually, sorry, Justin, I loathe you too."

Nellie rolled her eyes. "I figure out about you all more each day, and each day it gets more horrible."

* * *

**Ivy is rhetorically yours, and Bronze-san is ****CelestialBronzeLightning. I teased her about Jonze and added a bit in my story. How hilarious.**

**QUESTIONS**

**Favorite line in this chapter?**

**Favorite food?**

**Favorite drink?**

**Would you rather eat sushi or tacos everyday?**

**Grape jam or strawberry jam?**

**Favorite song?**

**Favorite song artist or band?**

**~Gone**


	3. Plotless

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

**Don't worry, Madison, Reagan, Ted, Ned, Sinead, Atticus, Broderick, and Phoenix will come soon!**

* * *

**Author's POV**

You know those stories that are completely plotless, and it makes you wonder if they went on a sugar-rush and wrote it? Then they delete it the next day with a bunch of excuses, and leave some people wondering what the heck, and some people crying, hitting their heads against the wall, wanting more of the Amian happily ever after?

Deal with it, the story you had favorite was complete garbage. Which reminds me...I need to take off those plotless stories off my favorites, AND WRITE THIS CHAPTER.

Well, let me just say this chapter is plotless, but I'm not deleting it. *trollface*

* * *

"We are in court session!" said Nellie, banging a brick with chopsticks. "About which Amy pairing is better! Amian, Evamy, or Jamy?"

Excited whispers filled the room, and Gone called out, "BOO JAMY! I haaaate it!" Which got her tackled by three other fangirls.

Jamyfrvr slapped Gone in the face. "But Jamy is the bomb!" THGFAN101 went to go save her friend, grabbing Nellie's brick, slamming it on Jamyfrvr's head. Amy sighed, wondering why Nellie bothered to torture her like this. Ian yawned, sitting next to her. Jake glared at Evan, while Evan glared at Ian and Jake.

Readinfreak3546 was chilling around, drinking iced tea with Natalie, and they both were talking about magazines. JesseCPK was causing chaos by putting bugs in Natalie's iced tea, along with Beachbum999 putting bugs in Readinfreak3546's tea.

"I thought we were supposed to be battling the fangirls and fanboys!" boomed Eisenhower, giving away the secret (it was totally a secret) plan to the fans of the series. They continued to watch the court session, ignoring Eisenhower's rants, and Mary-Todd's attempts to calm him down.

Shiningwaves was evil laughing while chaining an Evamy fangirl to the Grandfather Clock, while the Evamy fangirl was trying to escape the evilness of the peaceful Waves.

"I'm not peaceful!" Waves yelled at Gone (you know who the flip she is.)

"AMIAN!" screamed dozens of fangirls, giggling.

"EVAMY AND AMIAN!" Gone screamed, and then the crazy Amian fangirls hit her with chopsticks.

"SHUSH UP!" yelled Nellie, banging her fists hard on the table. "Ow! Where's that brick that protects my hand?" Ian face-palmed.

Rhetorically Yours (Ivy) was dancing around with her enemy, CelestialBronzeLightning (Bronze-san.) Mads-hatter-15 was throwing pies at the Holt family. Addicted2reading9, who was giving her all the pies, was texting Jamyfrvr, but sadly, she didn't know she was close to dead. Amianfan102 was sitting up in Gone's evil seat, with was just a seat with drawings of Dan all over it (shhhh, don't say anything!)

"Dani!" snapped Gone, "get off my evil seat!"

Amianfan102, or mostly known as Dani, blinked, forming an evil grin. "Why are there Dan drawings on here? Seriously-"

Jamyfrvr finished, "They suck."

Gone screamed, blindly running with a pie on her face (thrown by Mads-hatter-15.)

"I thought I killed you!" exclaimed THGFAN101 to Jamyfrvr, but Gone calls her 101.

"I have my ways," said Jamyfrvr simply, smiling darkly.

Amy sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "This court meeting is over."

"We know enough about these fangirls and fanboys. Let's go look at the data," said Evan.

Nellie slammed her fist on the table again, screaming, "THE COURT MEETING IS OVER! AMIAN WON!" Ian and Amy glared at her. Evan and Jake glared at each other, then Ian.

The Cahills ran out before an angry Jamyfrvr and a bunch of Jamy and Evamy fans got them. Amian fans threw a party.

* * *

"Well, they're pretty good at arguing," said Hamilton, "they sure put up an angry fight."

"Only if we insult their, er... pairing," said Ian, winking at Amy. Amy glared back at him.

"So, we know Jamyfrvr is a Jamy fangirl," said Evan, looking disgusted.

"Gone is stuck between all the pairings, but she loathes Jake Rosenbloom," Dan said. Jake frowned. Evan looked happy someone supported him.

"Gone loves Natan," pointed out Amy. Dan and Natalie looked disgusted.

"A few friends of Gone's support Done," replied Natalie, flipping her hair. "Her and Dan."

Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm not paired with fangirls. Ever."

"Most of them are Amian fangirls...are all supporters of Amy and Ian psycho bookworms?" asked Dan, "Oh, I understand...Amian fangirls and fanboys act like children of Amy and Ian!"

Natalie snickered, "I would fist bump you, but I'm not a boy or an American."

Amy was seething, while Ian was holding his (real) gun.

"Owned!" proclaimed Jonah.

"Lets get back to the point here...the fangirls and fanboys," Ian said through gritted teeth.

"I agree," replied Amy.

"But we were talking about the fangirls and fanboys," whined Natalie. Ian gave her a stern look that shut her up, Dan, on the other hand, not.

"Come on, that's not fair! It's a younger sibling's job to embarrass their older dork sister or brother!" exclaimed Dan.

Hamilton decided to help Amy and Ian for once. "They're good at torturing. Gone, Bronze-san, and Dani have evil looks in their eyes. The rest are just cra-cra."

"Cra-cra?" laughed Jonah.

Amy looked relieved that she wasn't in the spotlight anymore. Evan put his hand on hers, glaring at Ian. Dan left the room, probably for food. But what was strange was that Natalie followed him.

Hamilton blushed- or as he'd say, turned red. "I listen to you too much, Jonah..." he muttered.

"No, that's good, dawg!" Jonah replied.

Dan walked back in, kicking 'The Three Dork Lovers' (quote from Dan) in the heads, and jumped onto the table. "I'm Super Ninja, saving my dork sister from her dork lovers! Ian, Jake, and Evan are actually some strange species nobody has figured out yet!"

Natalie looked glum wearing whatever she was wearing, but she jumped on the table.

"Nellie- the lights!" called Dan. Lights shone on Dan and Natalie, wearing super capes and sunglasses. Natalie was forced to change into a tee-shirt and ripped pants. Dan wore the same thing, but in boys clothes (duh.)

Natalie looked disgusted. Ian laughed, but he looked as embarrassed as when Buffy bit his butt. Jake and Evan turned red, but were laughing.

"Brother, you are so love-sick!" murmured Natalie, "you need medicine, but not the peasant kind, of course." Dan glared at her, and it was obvious she made up the line about peasant medicine.

Ian blushed so much Natalie almost giggled while she spoke. Amy turned so red, and Nellie stopped her from running out the door.

The rest of the young group was laughing so hard, but the older Cahills didn't seem to understand.

"What is the point of this?" asked Fiske, "you shouldn't be teasing each other about who likes who, and-"

Ian opened his mouth, but shut up from saying, "I don't like her!"

"And she already has a boyfriend you two, do don't be nagging at her," he smiled, and started laughing. Amy looked at the ground, Ian glared at the floor, Jake decided it wasn't worth fighting over, and Evan looked happy.

"So, Dan and Natalie, get out of your horrifying costumes and lets continue our meeting of the problems," Fiske said.

Dan nodded glumly, and Natalie even looked a bit sad.

"I don't like her," muttered Ian, and walked outside to the backyard. Natalie shrugged, and walked off with Dan, both of them laughing and talking about their next prank.

Amy wondered if embarrassing her and Ian, Evan, and Jake made them be nice to each other. Amy shrugged it off. _Life is weird sometimes, and wait, was Dan wearing my underwear?_

* * *

**I liked my ending, it was weird. :3 Anyways, I picture Fiske as a bit of a ranter, but really funny and sweet. The Uncle to embarrass you type. :D**

**Questions**

**1. Favorite line of the chapter?**

**2. Fruit or Dairy?**

**3. Favorite Chapter? (The Cliche Beginning, Discontinued Forever, or Plotless?)**

**4. Who's your favorite fangirl/boy in this so far? (Please don't say yourselves)**

**Cheers, with a happy new years! I love you all. :D**

**~Gone**


	4. Slashing It Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

* * *

**Author's POV**

You like slash? You actually _enjoy _shipping two guys or girls heating things up? Well, I do...mostly guys. As you realize, no matter how many times I beg for people to make the Cahills react to slash, they **don't. **Rude people...not knowing what _real _humor is.

So, I'll do it for them.

* * *

Gone sat with Lovely- The Queen Of Toast, Kitty Dreamer (catdreamer39), Powers, Nova Mirage, AgentCandy203, Klainelover913, Sri Starlz, Sadistic Lightning, Mads-hatter-15, JesseCPK, Corkchop, CelestialBronzeLightning, Ascend or A8scond, CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY LOVE, and Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 in a huge room.

"Topic today...slash. Anyone like it besides me?" Gone asked testily, "And please don't flame my pairings."

"No!" chorused the whole group, "It's just...gross!"

"Well, I don't have a problem with it," Lovely said, "I read Gone's Dian fics. They're pretty good."

"Thanks, Lovelykinz!" Gone exclaimed, brofisting her sister.

"Dan and _Ian? _Are you _insane_?" shrieked Mila-is-a-bookworm-101. "Amian _forever!"_

"Dude, Jamy's already happening. No hope for Amian," snapped Gone, "Why can't I also ship impossible things like you guys?"

While the Amian fangirls cried at her words, Powers spoke up, "When will you write horror again, Gone?"

"Didn't you see I uploaded Grace's Mansion?" Gone replied coolly.

"Are you actually going to _continue _this?" Powers asked back, just as coolly.

"Shut your face," Gone said, rolling her eyes. "And yes, I plan on it."

"So, what's your devious plan?" Kitty Dreamer mused.

Gone smirked evilly, balling her fists. "Nice question to ask, Kitty Dreamer! I'm going to make the Cahills react to yaoi and yuri...maybe," she replied, glancing at all the shocked faces staring back at her. "Yo, Bronze, can you light fire in their faces?"

Quickly, some scrambled away from CelestialBronzeLightning's crazy matches being thrown at them. The rest, however, didn't get the joke and sat there, burning in her matches. Gone rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers. The fire vanished from their bodies. Bronze sighed angrily, glaring at Gone.

"Why couldn't you let them burn?" she cried out. Nova Mirage poked Bronze's arm repeatedly as the other girl sobbed about fire and burning marshmallows and whatnot. Powers impatiently killed the 39 Clues characters repeatedly in his horror stories, while Amian fangirls continued sobbing over the fact that Amian was officially declared impossible.

Corkchop and Ascend or A8scond patiently waited for people to stop crying and for the room to stop smelling like burnt pizza. "THE PIZZA BURNT!" screamed Gone, then she pressed the panic alarm. Powers grabbed her wrist and forced her to stay in place as she screamed and cried over the pizza. It seemed like he was the sanest here.

Corkchop slapped Bronze, because Bronze wouldn't stop sobbing. Then, Nova Mirage slapped Corkchop for slapping Bronze. Then a hard slapping war began. Mila-is-a-bookworm and JesseCPK stopped crying, and they both rushed out of the room to steal Gone's pictures of random boys...American or British, who knows anymore with Gone.

Lovely decided to have a staring contest by herself to see if she could stare at Ian Kabra's picture for an hour without blinking. Sadistic Lightning and CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY LOVE started writing fluffy Amian fanfictions with themselves inside it to cause chaos. Gone finally calmed down, but then realized that JesseCPK and Mila-is-a-bookworm enter the door to her room.

Of course, she yelled nonsense and ran inside the room to make those giggling girls shut up. Lovely laughed, then blinked. "Darn it!" she exclaimed, "Don't kill me, Ian Kabra!" The picture just stared back at her, his smirk looking handsome. She sighed lovingly, ignoring some glares around the room.

CelestialBronzeLightning and Nova Mirage somehow made buttery popcorn appear, and chocolate ice cream. They read page 123 of The Sword Thief multiple times, often looking like they were going to choke on popcorn or stop breathing altogether.

Gone, JesseCPK, and Mila-is-a-bookworm returned, Gone looking smug and the two looking tortured or frightened. Gone grinned widely at them, making them run behind Lovely and Kitty Dreamer. AgentCandy203 and Sri Starlz glanced at each other, then waited for Gone to speak. Mads-hatter-15 stole some of Bronze's ice cream, resulting to Bronze lighting Mads-hatter-15's hair on fire, and the ice cream bowl.

She just continued eating the ice cream, her hair still in flames.

Gone announced proudly, "Guys, the Cahills are returning in about ten minutes. They're bringing weapons, so keep yours on you. Alright?" All of them nodded like crazy animals.

Ascend or A8scond pulled out a black pen, and she clicked it open. "Dun dun dun," exclaimed Bronze, poking the top of the pen. Then she fell off her spinning chair. "Dang, that's sharp! I could have been Sleeping Beauty for a second!"

Gone rolled her eyes. "I'll _put _you to sleep like a wild animal that you are if you don't SHUT UP!" she yelled. Bronze froze, her mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

Gone merely snickered at her expression, then pulled out a clipboard. "We are all interviewing certain people. Bronze, you're interviewing Natalie Kabra," she said happily. Bronze groaned.

"I will kill you after this," Bronze threatened. Gone tucked a strand of her hair back, then grinned.

"I'd like to see you try. Anyway, Powers, you're interviewing Hamilton Holt. Mila-is-a-bookworm is interviewing Reagan Holt, and Sri Starlz is interviewing Madison Holt," Gone reported, "Lovely is interviewing Amy Cahill, Nova Mirage is interviewing Ian Kabra, and Corkchop is interviewing Dan Cahill. I will be interviewing Jonah Wizard. The rest of the Cahills will not be interviewed. Sorry."

The Cahills entered cautiously, glancing around. Gone smiled brightly, grabbing Amy and Dan's arms. "Welcome to the Headquarters! Some of you will be interviewed. Thank you for your time," she said calmly, "Natalie, would you mind going into the interviewing room first?"

Natalie briskly walked into the room where CelestialBronzeLightning sat, bored and fiddling with a match.

"None of this leaves the room, Natalie," Bronze said with a sly smile. "So would you finally confess your love to Dan? I mean, I know you're un-confident about your love, but-"

Natalie glared hatefully at her. "Listen here," she snarled, "I hate that git! Alright? SO STOP FANGIRLING!" Bronze held up her hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Sheesh, woman. At least confess to me for your love of Dan!" Bronze exclaimed. Natalie shrieked, slashing her face with her nails. Bronze winced, but lit Natalie's hair on fire. Screaming, Natalie rushed out of the room and jumped into a tub of whipped cream. Weirdo. Bronze sighed. She didn't even get to reveal the slash pairings to Natalie! She would have liked the blackmail!

Gone quickly poured water over the shrieking Natalie. "My hair is a _mess_! Your interviewer is a bloody git!" she screamed, furious. "And I'm all wet. My beautiful makeup and dress is _ruined."_

Natalie opened the door, and ran out the door to call for a limo. Gone laughed so hard, along with a few others. The Cahills looked fearfully at the fangirls, who wore manic expressions.

Powers just yawned, then continued writing. "Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison, go into the interviewing room," Gone announced in a deep, manly voice. Then she laughed harder. Powers, Mila-is-a-bookworm, and Sri Starlz rolled their eyes, then left towards the room with the Holts.

...Ten minutes later...

Nothing. It was all quiet.

Gone peered in the interviewing room. The Holts were eating doughnuts while the three people were tied up. Gone rolled her eyes and untied them. She turned to the Holts, cocking her head to the side. "What happened?" she asked.

Hamilton roughly replied, "They said I'm paired with Ian. IAN?! ARE YOU PEOPLE SICK?" Angrily, he threw the interviewing table across the room. Gone sighed.

"I think this is enough," she said, "ALL CAHILLS, OUT! BEFORE BRONZE SETS YOU ON FIRE!"

Within a second, all Cahills left.

* * *

**Questions**

**Which is your favorite chapter?**

**Which is your favorite quote from this chapter?**

**Do you like fire?**

**Do you like American or British boys/girls better? **

**-Gone :D**


End file.
